One Night
by SuguiChan
Summary: A missing scene. What happened in the night immediately after the end of the battle to save Makubex, in the end of the anime. Warning: BanGinji soft shonen ai.


**Title:** One Night

**Time period:** End of the Second Limitless Fortress Arc (end of the anime).

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warnings:** Shonen ai. Spoilers if you had not seen the anime.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A missing scene. After their mission is over it's time for Ban and Ginji to get a well deserved rest.

**Characters: **Ban/Ginji

**Disclaimer: **Get Backers and all its characters belong to Yuya Aoki and Randou Ayamine.

**Word count: **1354

* * *

Thanks God it was over.

Ban wished he could light another cigarette but he was tired, it was raining and he was on the wheel. Wouldn't it be ridiculous if, after beating the most powerful warriors of the Limitless Fortress, they ended up dying in a car accident?

He gave a quick glance to his left, where an exhausted Ginji had his head uncomfortably leaning against the window, eyes drooping, face unnaturally pale. Ban pursed his lips, brows arching in a worried frown.

_Idiot._

Ginji had been all cheerful and chattering when they left Mugenjou. He had dismissed Kazuki and Shido's questions about his state with a one-hundred-watts-bright smile.

"I'm fine, Kazu-Chan! Daijoubu... you know I heal much faster when I'm in Mugenjou, don't you?"

And, although that smile looked suspiciously fake to him, Ban had said nothing. First because he knew there was no point in contradicting Ginji in front of his friends – there was nothing any of them could do except giving him time for his injuries to heal completely. Second, Ban didn't want Kazuki and Shido fussing over Ginji. Usually he wouldn't mind but now, for some reason, just seeing the three of them close to each other annoyed him to no end.

_Ginji's not your damn property, suckers. He's **my **partner. _

As the battered Beetle made its way through heavy traffic, Ban could see Ginji looking more and more drained and pale. It was pretty obvious that despite all his powers, the former Lightning Emperor needed a good, long, uninterrupted sleep on a real bed.

The situation was asking for a change of plans. Turning the wheel resolutely, Ban made a U turn in a place he didn't even know – or cared – if it was permitted and drove away from their original destination, the Honky Tonk. Surprised with the sudden change, Ginji blinked and straightened on the seat.

"Ban-Chan?" he turned to his friend with a question in his eyes as they approached a motel.

"We deserve a decent sleep after all that happened." Ban winked as he proceeded to park the car.

"But we don't have money now... Makubex will pay us only tomorrow, when the bank opens."

"I've saved some from our previous job. It will be enough to pay a room for the night, and something to eat." Ban expected some gleeful reaction at the mention of food but all Ginji could manage was a weak smile.

"Oh, that's fine, then."

There was a cheap restaurant not very far from the motel but both were tired and decided to eat in their room, so they ordered pizza for dinner. After eating two slices though, Ginji ran to the bathroom and threw everything up. When he returned with a sheepish smile on a green face, Ban snorted.

"You're hopeless." he pushed up his glasses and shrugged. "Well, that means I'll have more to eat."

"It's OK, Ban-Chan. I'm not that hungry anywa-uuumpf!" Ginji's words were muffled by a towel thrown at his face.

"Go take a shower, you're stinking." it wasn't true, of course. Ginji _never_ stank, no matter how sweaty and dirty he got. Probably the electricity he generated simply fried any smell-producing bacteria in his body. But a hot shower could make him feel better. A nice, relaxing shower and...

Ban rummaged in the pile of clean clothes he had brought. Finding what he was looking for, he handed it to his partner. "Here, you should wear something clean after showering."

Brown eyes widened in surprise.

"My pajamas! But you said you'd thrown it away..."

In fact, Ban had really thrown it in the trash bin on a day Ginji had been particularly annoying and he had been in a particularly bad mood. It was the ugliest piece of clothing he'd ever seen: it was big, white and had a hood – who the hell needs _a hood_ to sleep? But then, Ginji loved the darn thing.

_It's so soft, Ban-Chan. It feels like being hugged by someone you love!_

So Ban had changed his mind and retrieved the pajamas from the trash. He was planning to return it one of these days, maybe after teasing a little.

_But you don't look like you can handle any teasing right now. _

"Thanks, Ban-Chan." Ginji beamed and headed for the bathroom. When he finished showering he was surprised to see that Ban had already got rid off the empty pizza boxes and made the bed for them. Usually he would tell Ginji to do it, then Ginji would protest and they would have a good half hour of bantering until they came to an agreement.

"Bed." Ban commanded.

"I'm fine, Ban-Chan, you don't need to..."

"You refuse food and tell me you're fine?" blue eyes narrowed in irritation. "Threadspool told me you had internal injuries, and this is something I know you can't heal as fast as you do cuts and bruises. You have to rest. Now, bed!"

Ginji knew better than to try convincing his friend not to worry. Besides, he was actually feeling like crap... so he obediently lied down, sighing in pleasure as his face touched the soft pillow.

When Ban finished his shower, Ginji was fast asleep. The Jagan user squeezed himself in what little space was left on the bed with his companion sprawled all over.

It didn't take more than a minute until a hand wormed its way to Ban's shoulder. Seconds later a nose rubbed his neck.

_Darn clingy eel..._

He should kick Ginji and his ridiculous hooded pajamas out of the bed. Stay that close to his partner on a night when he was so exhausted and aching was definitely not a good idea. Not after he had seen Ginji so close to death.

The idiot hadn't even tried to defend himself. He simply let that guy Masaki hit him in full with his light strike. And when Ban finally reached him he was cold as a corpse, unmoving. For a couple of long, torturing minutes, it seemed that he wasn't going to wake up anymore. And all Ban could do was scream and shake the unresponsive body.

_You scared the shit out of me, stupid_.

And now, how was he to resist the urge to touch his partner, to make sure he was really here, by his side, and that he was not going to disappear?

Ginji snuggled closer.

"Ban-Chan..." he mumbled in his sleep. A small smile graced his face. His warm breath puffed on Ban's neck, causing shivers.

_Hells, why do you do this to me?_

He knew that he was jumping blindfolded into an abyss, he knew that he was going to screw things up, because Ginji was too damn innocent to understand and he was too damn fucked up to keep his own feelings at bay anymore.

Ban wrapped his arms around his sleeping friend and pulled him closer. Dipping in the mop of damp blond hair he relished in the sensation of soft strands caressing his face and the scent of shampoo.

_Thanks God you're alive. _

_Thanks God you're still with me._

_And God forgive me, I love you too much to let go even knowing you may be better off without a possessive son of a bitch like me._

"Ban-Chan?" Ginji opened a bleary eye. "Hmmm... you're holding too tight... Whasswrong?"

"Just shut up and be quiet for a while, eel."

"...'kay..."

And as Ginji falls in deep slumber again, content to be in Ban's arms, Ban wonders if he can wait until morning, until the one he loves is rested and maybe, just maybe, he will have the guts to say what he feels, what he wants, what he hopes.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Reviews are most welcomes and cherished. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
